Usuario Blog:Mey Rune :3/psicopata jennifer o mey rune
Esta Creepypasta es mi historia, lo que me paso cuando tenía 12 años, y ahora que tengo 18… me encantaría que la leyeran, sin nada más que decir empecemos. # #Una madre decidió ir a un orfanato con su hija de 4 años agarrada de la mano, y escogieron, a una niña de 8 años llama Jennifer, tenía un pequeño vestido negro con unos lindos encajes rojos. # #Paso el tiempo… y Jennifer tenía 12 mientras la menor tenía 8, ese día ellas y su madre se mudaron #“¿No esta bonita la casa?”-decía la madre tratando de animarlas. # #“Si Mamá”-ambas afirmaron. # #Las niñas entraron, pero Jennifer no se sentía muy cómoda y decidió salir #“Iré a caminar un rato al bosque luego vuelvo”-Jennifer le dijo a su mamá. # #Mientras iba explorando se encontró con alguien que le dijo con un tono de disgusto. # #“Pequeña… Tu no deberías estar aquí”-la palabras venían de un joven de más o menos 17 años, tenía un bozal que tapaba casi toda su cara y unos goggles naranjas. # #“L-lo siento…. S-solo quería explorar un poco”-dijo Jennifer asustada. # #El chico la tomo de la mano con cariño y la llevo devuelta a la salida del bosque, pero antes de irse… le regalo un hacha. # #Jennifer volvió a su casa, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una escena horrible… su madre y hermana a la que amaba tanto… estaban muertas en el piso… con una sonrisa en sus caras… y en las paredes estaba escrito con sangre. # #GO TO SLEEP MY PRINCE. # #Jennifer con lágrimas en los ojos subió a su cuarto dispuesta a encontrar a quien le hizo eso a la única familia que tenía. Se quito su vestido rojo y se puso una blusa sin mangas, falda negra, calcetas negras y botas de tacón negro. # #Agarro su hacha con furia y salió de la casa, afuera estaba alguien esperándola con una sonrisa… una chica un poco mayor que ella con un suéter morado, falda negra, calcetas hasta la rodilla a rallas y converse negras. # #Al ver su cara, era horrible…pero lo que más le aterro a Jennifer, fue lo que dijo esa chica. # #"Go to sleep my prince"-con una voz tan fría, hizo temblar a la pobre Jennifer. # #De la nada, ella salió corriendo hacia Jennifer y trataba de cortarla y rasgarla, Jennifer consiguió escapar y volvió a su casa… un calor abrasador la ataco, la casa se estaba quemando y antes de caer inconsciente, la voz de la chica resonó una vez más. # #"Go to sleep my prince". # #Una semana después, Jennifer despertó en un hospital y una enfermera extraña fue a verla para entregarle… una caja negra con el símbolo Proxy…y una nota que decía. # #“Jennifer vi como te enfrentaste a Nina The Killer… me encantaría tenerte de aprendiz”. # #La nota estaba firmada por Slenderwoman y al abrir la caja, encontró una máscara, un cuchillo y una foto. # #La foto mostraba a una chica de cabello negro con vestido verde y… una máscara morada sin ojos… detrás de la foto estaba algo escrito. # #Eyeless Nadeshiko. # #Jennifer iba a salir del hospital cuando se encontró con un espejo y observo… como su piel era ahora de color gris, se puso la máscara para que nadie la viera y consiguió salir. # #La chica de la foto estaba afuera esperándola. # #“Hola psicópata Jennifer”-con un tono amigable la chica la saludo. # #“Hola Eyeless Nadeshiko”-Jennifer correspondió con el saludo. # #“Slenderwoman me envió a buscarte, creo que serás una excelente Proxy… Jennifer”-dijo Eyeless con una sonrisa maniática mientras dejaba ver la marca Proxy en su brazo. # #Tiempo después, Jennifer con 18 años se había vuelto una asesina y se dice que a quien mata… la marca Proxy se encuentra en el pecho de la víctima, además de una frase escrita con su sangre… que nadie nunca olvida. # #I prefer to hate me for what I am, amen... I'll never be so... 119.jpg|jennifer y nina the killer|link=psicopata jennifer psicopata jennifer y jennifer woods arkensaw.png|psicopata jennifer y jennifer rune|link=psicopata jennifer hacha de jennifer.jpg|acha de jennifer|link=psicopata jennifer cuchillo-chef-forjado-uso-pesado-tipo-block-hachuela-duramax-elite-torrey-hd.jpg|cuchillo de jennifer|link=psicophata jennifer slender_woman_by_renreichan-d5gmqg5.png|slenderwoman|link=psicopata jennifer Categoría:Entradas